My Last Name Is Snape
by shiny pink noose
Summary: DO NOT READ! i'm rewriting it!


My Last Name Is Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter or anything dealing w/ the story.

It was a normal day, well almost normal. It was the day that I would start Sophomore year. When my mom insisted that I stay home I asked why. All she said was that she and dad had something very important to tell me. I decided to sleep in for a few more hours and when I woke up it was already lunch time. I put on my pants and headed for the kitchen. There I saw a tall man with greasy shoulder length, black hair dressed in black. I had no clue what to say. Well, actually I did,

"Am I going to die today?", I asked looking at my parents then looking at the man.

"We wanted to tell you that this man is your real father. We didn't want to tell you until now because, well, we didn't want to let you go.", said dad with his face drooling with tears.

"Cat this is Severus Snape, and you will be living with him from now on.", said mom as she chocked on every single word.

"So, let me get this straight. My real last name is Snape.", I said, my mom and dad nod, "Then, what's my first name?"

"Your first name is Catherine, just as you always have been called.", said Severus.

"Are you gonna at least give me time to pack?"

"Yes, and do you plan on keeping those annoying animals?", he asked reluctantly

"Yes, in fact I do intend on keeping my annoying little freaks of madness, they shall become the generals of PsYcHo kiTTy's, that's me mind you, legion.", I said proudly as Severus gave me a frightened and confused look, "Sorry, I find it a habit to scare the living and half dead shit in everyone that I meet."

"Yes, now pack only the clothes that you wear mostly and only a few personal items. If you'd like you could bring along a few of those obnoxious muggle gadgets that you possess.", he said heading out the door, "Oh, and do please forget about saying 'good bye' to your caretakers. They have kept you from me for too long."

It didn't take me long to pack a few things, mostly all my clothes from Hottopic. When I got to my Cradle of Filth shirt. I felt bad folding it, so I wore it. Packed most of my home made and bought jewelry, makeup, diaries (yes there's more than one), a few of my favorite books, CD player and my entire CD case. Of corse Severus was fairly mad that I dragged all that shit with me along with my pets, but otherwise he looked pleased that he got to see me. I wasn't sure how he felt but I could at least see that he was somewhat happy.

All the way I followed him I kept thinking of how my friends would act if I told them my real last name. And how I would cope with a name like Snape. I was so occupied with the thought I didn't realize that we ended up in a train station.

"Is something wrong?", he asked looking concerned, "You look like you've been thinking hard."

"Uh, yeah. I had this strange dream and it was really cool. I only remember parts of it and I'm trying to put it all together.", I lied

"Yes, well keep up.", said Severus as I saw him walk right through a pillar.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I ran around to the other side to see if he was there and he wasn't. So, I ran around to wait for him and he came out and asked,

"What's taking you so long? Oh, I see.", he came around and guided me through and on the other side was a red train. It was the first time that I ever saw a train in real life. I followed him inside the train and into one of the cabs. He introduced me to four people. Draco Malfoy, Pancy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Severus gave me a robe and left me with them. Pancy moved closer to Draco, so I sat between Vincent and Gregory. I took off my robe and removed my Cradle of Filth shirt. Under was a black tank top and put my robe over that and decided that I had no choice to fold my shirt. I felt really bad about it. Then I realized that Draco and Pansy were staring at me, and so were Vincent and Gregory only they were blushing.

"What?", I asked

"Why did you change in front of us?", asked Pansy with a disgusted face

"Does it look like I care what some one like you thinks of some one like me?", I said, "And besides, I don't think some one with your frame would do something like that.", Pansy got up and lunged toward me. Draco knocked her to the side and she crashed to the side of the cab, then she started to cry. When she got up, she and Draco started to argue. Vincent, Gregory and I just watched. The three of us got out a candy bar and watched like it was a movie. I don't know what kind of candy they were eating but I was eating a Milky Way. It tasted really good.

"What are you guys looking at?", yelled Draco and Pancy.

"Nothing, nothing at all.", I replied

"Sorry for Pancy's rudeness, what's your name and why did Professor Snape bring you here?", asked Draco

"My name's Cat. Wait Severus is a professor?", I asked

"Yes, he is. What's your last name, and why did you use Snape's first name?"

"I'm not going to tell you why I use his first name, well, I would but I just don't know why.", I said

"Well, c'mon and tell us your last name.", said Pancy anxiously

"My last name is Snape.", I said as I watched their jaws drop


End file.
